Revelations
by Dream's Kiss
Summary: Harry finds out that his friends were never really his friends and that they want him dead. He decides to go to a secret friend to ask for help. WARNING: AU, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Weasley!Bashing(Ron, Ginny & Molly), Hermione!Bashing, Nice!Malfoys, Nice!Severus, Deaged!Harry THIS IS ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Chapter One: Betrayed**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

I would just like to mention that this is my first fanfiction, ever. I've read lots of fanfictions and if my story sounds similar to another, I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: There is a reason why this website is called _Fan_fiction, isn't there? I don't own anything.

**~{Dream's Kiss}~**

_I don't know why I don't just leave school and go home. _Harry thought as he wrote on his journal.

_Merlin knows what kind of trouble I'll end up in this year. First Year, there was that troll, and the Philosopher's Stone. Second Year, the Chamber of Secrets. Third Year, last year, Sirius Black and the Dementors. And now this year, Hogwarts is hosting the TriWizard Tournament. Knowing my luck, I'll somehow end up being entered even with the age-_

"Harry! Are you coming to breakfast or what, mate?" Ron's voice broke through his train of thought. "I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled out as he closed his journal, locking it with his wand and placing it inside a hidden compartment in his trunk.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"I swear, mate, sometimes you take longer to get ready then **Lavender Brown** does." Ron teased as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Ronald, you know that it takes Harry **forever** to style his hair!"

"Hermione! Do I look like Malfoy to you? That prat probably wakes up at dawn just to style his **perfect** hair." Harry laughed, only to stop as he noticed headmaster Dumbledore walking in their direction.

"Good morning, sir." Harry greeted the headmaster.

"A good morning indeed, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger for a moment?"

Ron and Hermione shared a glance that they most likely thought appeared to be inconspicuous. Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, but it came and went unnoticed.

"I'll go ahead and eat breakfast. I'll see you guys in Charms." Harry waved as he pretended to head down to the Great Hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, he summoned his invisibility cloak, and turned around to follow the three.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"How has Mr. Potter been so far?" Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione as soon as the door closed, surprising Harry with the question. _Why would he ask Ron and Hermione that? Why couldn't he just ask me? _Harry wondered. He looked at his best friends and could not help but stare incredulously at them when he realized that they didn't appear to be at all shocked at being asked such a question.

"Oh he's fine," Hermione said, carelessly waving her hand. "He looked a bit beat up when we saw him in the train, but other than having a few scratches, he didn't appear to have changed much."

Ron snorted at that. "Yeah, he's still the same weak and pathetic boy from last year, you mean. Hey headmaster, when are we going to get our payment? It's tiring enough to act like we're best friends, the trouble he gets into just makes it worse." He asked, sneering at the last part.

"Soon, my boy. As I said when we made our deal, you will receive a quarter of the money in the Potter Family vault, as soon as Harry Potter is declared dead, and Ms. Granger will be allowed to take twenty-five books from the vault." Dumbledore replied.

"Good. I want him to die soon so that I can finally get my hands on those precious family books." Hermione said haughtily. Harry was shocked that his so-called best friends wanted him dead. _What did I do that would make them want me dead?!_

"-needs to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated," Dumbledore was telling the two-thirds of the Golden Trio. "For now, just keep acting like his best friend and report to me anything out of the ordinary."

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

_How long have they been reporting to Dumbledore about me? _Harry wondered as he ate his breakfast. _How long has it been since they stopped being my friends? Or were they ever truly my friends in the first place? I'll go to __**his**__ quarters after classes. Surely he'll know what to do._ He decided.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"For the rest of the year, you will be paired up with an assigned partner." Professor Snape announced as soon as the bells rang, signaling the start of class. "You are expected to **work together** no matter who your partner is." He said, ignoring the protests of the students, specifically the Gryffindors.

"Parkinson, Granger."

"Zabini, Thomas."

"Nott, Brown."

"Bulstrode, Weasley."

The Gryffindors groaned as noticed the pattern, preparing themselves for possibly the worst school year they'll ever have.

"Malfoy, Potter." Professor Snape ended, sneering as he said 'Potter'. He looked around the class, then barked "What are you buffoons waiting for? A sign? Get up and sit with your assigned partner!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, pity in their eyes.

Harry just shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Malfoy." He greeted the other teen as he sat down.

"Potter." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"I want a 4-foot essay on a potion of your choice, to be handed in on Monday." Snape said, at the end of the lesson.

"Class dismissed."

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Please Review and tell me whether you like my story or not!

_Dream's Kiss_


	2. Chapter 2: Jamie

**Chapter Two: Jamie**

**Author's Note: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or followed me or my story! It helps to motivate me :) I was very surprised when I checked my email to find **91 ****emails** from fanfiction informing me that someone had either reviewed and/or followed me and/or my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"I'm going to go out for a walk to clear my thoughts. Don't wait up." Harry said, gathering his things and heading for the boy's room before Ron and Hermione could ask if they can come.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want us to come?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw him coming down.

"I'm sure, Hermione. I'm not going to go off looking for trouble, and I've already finished any homework that's due on Monday so you don't have bug me about that, either." Harry assured the bushy-haired witch before she could say anymore.

Hermione looked surprised, which angered Harry slightly. _Does she think I'm incapable of doing my homework on time or something?_

"You are? Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She told him before turning to Ron. "What about you, Ronald? Have **you** completed any of your homework?"

Ron groaned. "Thanks a lot, mate." He said with a scowl.

"Sorry!" Harry laughed as he walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. _You deserve it for wanting me dead._

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

If anyone were to be out in the dungeons at the moment, they would be surprised to see Harry Potter heading towards Professor Snape's quarters, but they would be dumbfounded when they realize that Harry Potter was not only walking to the Potions Professor's living quarters, but he also looked **happy** about it!

_I hope that Severus is there and not in the Slytherin Common Room._ Harry thought as he walked deeper into the dungeons. _I don't want to have to wait for him to come back like last time. The dungeon floors aren't the most comfortable places to sit after all._

He needn't have worried about Severus not being in his rooms because he got to the portrait guarding Severus' rooms just before it closed.

"Professor! I was wondering if I could speak to you about today's lesson?" Harry asked, looking Severus in the eyes.

Severus discreetly glanced around them, checking to see if anyone was around, before replying. "Of course, Mr. Potter, do come in."

"Is there a problem, Jamie? You don't normally come by and visit me. Of course, that's why I'm always assigning you detention isn't it?" Severus said with a smile. Although, that smile did not last when he noticed how serious Harry looked. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"They want me dead." Harry blurted out.

Severus' eyes widened. "What?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore want me dead." He repeated.

"Explain." Severus said, his eyes narrowed.

And so he did.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

To say that Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was shocked would have been a lie. The rest of the world may see an inseparable trio, but all he saw were two boys, one lonely, the other green with envy, and a overbearing witch. Others might believe that Severus Snape hated Harry Potter, but if he were to be does with veritaserum, he would admit that Harry was family.

"Severus? What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked, his green eyes filled with unshod tears.

"All I wanted was to have a family. I thought that I could **trust** them! They were my best friends! They're supposed to be there for me. They aren't supposed to want to **kill** me! That's Voldemort's job!" He said angrily, his tears now falling freely.

Severus sighed. "Jamie," He began, "You are the **last** person who could ever deserve this. You did nothing wrong. **They** are the ones who did something, if not everything, wrong. Why don't you go lie down in the guest bedroom while I go and collect Draco?"

"O-okay," Harry replied, taking a deep breath.

As soon as Severus heard the door to the guest bedroom close, he left to collect Draco.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's roommates.

"He's in our room, sir." The boy replied.

Severus nodded in thanks and turned around, about to head towards the boy's dorm. Fortunately, he didn't have to because not 5 seconds after Blaise had spoken, Draco appeared.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, "You were just here moments ago were you not?"

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy, but right now, something came up that needs your immediate attention. Follow me." He said, heading for the door, nodding to Blaise on his way out.

Draco's eyes widened, before his brain processed what had just been said, causing him to quickly follow his professor.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Is there something wrong, Uncle Severus? Is it Jamie?" Draco asked as he caught up to his Godfather, "Is he hurt? Did he-"

"Calm yourself down, Draco, and Jamie is fine, he is currently in my quarters." Severus interrupted. "He came to me, distressed, and I told him that I would go and get you."

Draco relaxed at these words, walking silently beside Severus. As soon as the portrait revealed the entrance to Severus' living room, he ran to the guest bedroom.

Severus chuckled. _You would think that they did not see each other a few hours ago_. His eyes softened when he arrived in time to see Draco crawl under the covers to cuddle with Harry. _If the 'Light' were here to see this, they would either faint in shock, or accuse us of brainwashing Harry._

"Jamie," He began, "Do you want me to invite you father over, so that you will only need to explain the situation once?"

Harry looked at Severus, "I think that would be better."

Severus nodded before turning to head towards the fireplace.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?" Severus turned his head to look at the pair on the bed, confused.

Harry smiled, "For being there for me."

Severus did not reply, choosing to just nod and walk to the fireplace to floo-call Lucius Malfoy.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Lucius was very surprised when the floo flared, revealing Severus' head.

"Severus? It is quite unusual of you to call this late. Did something happen at the school? Did something happen to Draco?" His eyes widened a fraction, "Did something happen to Jamie?"

Severus just shook his head, chuckling. "Draco is fine, Lucius. Jamie is also fine, mostly." He had mumbled the last part but Lucius' sharp ears caught the quiet words.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "What do you mean **mostly**? What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Be patient, Lucius. The reason I'm calling at this time of the night is to ask you to come over. Your sons are currently in the guest bedroom, waiting for you and I." Severus replied before stepping back from the fireplace, which was a good thing because Lucius was walking towards the fireplace before Severus finished his last sentence.

The first thing that Lucius saw when he arrived was a blur of black, gold and red.

"Dad!"

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Dray?" Harry whispered after Severus left to get Lucius.

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"Would you," He hesitated, "Would you miss me if I, if I die?"

The last three words were said so softly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear them, even though he was right beside Harry. Nonetheless, when he heard the words, Draco tensed, for it reminded him of the time before Jamie came to them. _If those monsters weren't where they were, they'd already be dead, simply because Jamie uttered those words, _he thought.

"**What** did you just say?"

"N... nothing. Never mind, it was a stupid question." Harry stuttered, regretting having asked the question in the first place.

"**Jamie**, that was not "nothing". What in the world would make you think that I would not miss you if you were to die? If you died, not only would I miss you, but so would father and Uncle Severus!"

Draco did not say anymore because as soon as they heard the floo, the boys ran to the living room just in time for Lucius to arrive, causing Harry to run towards him.

"Dad!"

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Please review! Your reviews help motivate me to continue this story, after all!

_Dream's Kiss _


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Chapter Three: Flashback**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for taking so long to update. I just had my first week of my second semester of school and my exam week was the week before that so I was pretty busy. Also, my laptop broke and I used my parent's computer to write this chapter. I think I will wait until I get a new laptop before posting any more chapters, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing this story! I will be writing the next few chapters by hand so hopefully, by the time I get a new laptop, I will have at least the next chapter done! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**Previously:**__ Draco did say anymore because as soon as they heard the floo, the boys ran to the living room, just in time to see Lucius arrive, causing Harry to run towards him._

"…_Dad!"  
_

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Harry! Is there something wrong?" Lucius asked, worried about the black-haired child currently in his arms. "Severus usually has no need to ask me to come over at this time."

Harry remained silent for a moment, basking in the warmth of his father's embrace. "It's nothing urgent, Dad, it's just-"

Draco snorted, interrupting Harry, "'Nothing urgent' he says. If it wasn't anything important, then why did you, not **ten minutes **ago, ask me if I would miss you if you were to **die**?"

This little tidbit caused the two adults to gasp. Harry flushed in embarrassment, "Okay, maybe it is kind of urgent…"

Lucius walked to the leather coach in Severus' quarters and gestured for Draco and Harry to sit beside him. Ass soon as Harry was within arms reach, however, Lucius grabbed him and sat him on his lap, despite the fourteen-year-old's protests.

"Now, I believe that you were just about to tell us what the problem was? What caused this belief that we would not miss you if you were to die? I would just like to say, that you will not be dying anytime soon, young man. We have only just got you back, we will not be letting you go anytime in the near future." Lucius said sternly.

Harry took a deep breath. "W-well, Ron, Hermione and I were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast this morning when we saw Dumbledore," As he began his tale, the adults shared a look. They did not miss the bitterness in the boy's tone as he mentioned the names of his best friends, and the headmaster. "He'd asked if he could speak to Ron and Hermione and I pretended to head towards the Great Hall while they had their chat. As soon as I was out of their sight, I summoned my invisibility cloak and cast a disillusionment charm over myself because I knew that Dumbledore," again with the bitter tone, "could see through it. I was about to follow them but I decided to cast a silencing spell over me in case there is a chance of me being heard. I followed them into an unused classroom that Dumbledore locked as soon as the door closed, and found out that…" He hesitated, unsure of how to go on without breaking down again.

Severus noticed his hesitation and asked "Would you like me to explain the rest?"

Harry turned pleading eyes towards him.

Severus sighed before continuing where Harry ended. "Harry had overheard that Dumbledore had offered to give Mr. Weasley a quarter of the money in the Potter Family vault, and Ms. Granger would be given her choice of twenty-five books from the same vault, as soon as Harry dies. It was also revealed to him that he apparently," Severus added with a sneer," needs to die in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "That meddling old fool will **not** be getting anywhere near Harry from now on. Especially with what is going on this year!"

Harry and Draco looked at him, "What's happening this year?" They said, in unison.

Severus sneered. "The headmaster has agreed to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"But that's dangerous! There have been deaths because of that tournament and no doubt Harry will somehow be entered into it and have his name called!" Draco cried out, horrified, at the same time that Harry asked, "What's the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Draco turned his head to look at his brother, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a very dangerous tournament between the wizards or witches from one of the three schools participating. Many have died during these tournaments and that's why there hasn't been another tournament for years! The last time they had the tournament, a boy from Salem Academy had died!"

Harry looked sick. "Bloody hell! Why isn't this tournament banned, then?!"

Lucius frowned, "Don't swear, Harry. It **was** banned, but Minister Fudge decided that it had been long enough and that wizards and witches have advanced enough in magic that will help protect the students from serious harm."

"Of course, the minister has decided to ignore the dangers that the students have been exposed to in the past three years. Not to mention the **talent** of most of the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professors that the school has had the **pleasure** of having, the last three years." Severus added sarcastically.

"I don't want to enter this tournament! I'm tired of being in danger every single year! Please, Daddy, don't let them put me in the tournament!" Harry whimpered hugging Lucius tightly.

Lucius growled.

"I promise, my son, that you will **never** be entered into this dangerous competition."

As the clock struck 12 on September 20, 1994, Lucius Malfoy could be seen pacing back and forth in front of Severus' fireplace while the Potions Professor sat on a leather chair, with a glass of wine in his hands.

"Lucius, calm down and take a seat. Pacing will not do anything to help Harry."

"Do you think that I do not know that, Severus?" Lucius replied, annoyed with himself for acting so 'un-Malfoy'. "What can we do to help him? What can we do to stop Dumbledore from letting him be entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as he undoubtedly will?"

Severus remained silent while Lucius finally sat down, a house-elf appearing with a glass of wine for the blond. Five minutes later, he finally spoke, "The Goblet of Fire will be arriving in six weeks time. We need to find a way for Harry to be utterly unable to compete. The only thing that I can think of that raise his inability to compete is his age, but Dumbledore will most likely say something along the lines of being magic bound as soon as his name comes out of the Goblet."

"That is **bullsh*t**. If any of the professors are competent enough, they would realize that in the previous tournaments, students were given the **choice** on whether they still wanted to compete, as long as it was before the First Task!" Lucius practically screamed. "What did Harry do to deserve this? I have just gotten him back, I will not lose him again because the old fool decided to test him by forcing him into a competition that even **adults** are wary of!"

Lucius closed his eyes as he remembered the day he lost Harry.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

_***Flashback***_

_A woman screaming could be heard as a pale man with long blonde hair sat on one of the chairs in front of a room in St. Mungo's Pregnancy Ward. Lucius Malfoy was a confident man, but as he listened to his wife's screams as she gave birth to their two sons, he felt anxious. Narcissa's pregnancy was by no means an easy nine months and there were times when they worried about whether or not she would survive the pregnancy._

"_Lord Malfoy?" A woman asked as she stepped out of the room that his wife was currently in._

"_Yes? Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he realized that the screaming had stopped._

_The woman smiled, "Everything went perfect. Why don't you come inside and meet your sons."_

_Lucius' relieved expression changed into one of shock. "Did you just say __**sons**__?"_

"_Yes, your youngest gave us quite a surprise." The medi-witch said with a nod._

_The image of his wife sitting on the hospital bed, carrying __**two**__ blue bundles in her arms, was a sight that he would never forget._

"_They're beautiful, Luc." Narcissa said to her husband as she cooed at her children._

"_He has your hair and eyes." She said as she handed him one of the babies. "Draco Lucien Malfoy."_

_He could not disagree with her when he saw his eldest son. He had small tufts of blond hair sprouting from his tiny head, and from what he could see, the half-opened eyes of the baby were the same colour as his, although still slightly blue due to his only being born minutes previous._

"_This little one has the Black hair, with gorgeous green eyes. He was quite stubborn about coming out." She handed him the younger child._

_The younger twin was wide awake so Lucius could clearly see his bright green eyes. They had decided on Draco's name but because they had not known about the younger twin, they had yet to choose a name for him, but seeing him for the first time, Lucius had the perfect name for him. "You are a heavenly gift from God, Caelum Nathaniel Malfoy."_

"_Leave us alone, Dumbledore!" Lucius growled as he tried to keep the older man away from his wife and children as they headed for the floo._

"_Now, Lucius," Dumbledore said in his "grandfather" mask, "Just give me Caelum. It is for the greater good."_

"_Caelum is __**not**__ your prophecy child. He is my youngest child and he will __**not**__ be your pawn!" Lucius turned away for a moment to make sure that Narcissa, Draco, and Caelum can get away but that moment was all the time that Dumbledore needed._

"**Stupefy**_. I'm sorry, my boy, but it is for the greater good." He repeated as he shot another stunning spell at Narcissa before she could escape with the children. He walked over to the stunned woman. Draco was crying because he and his brother were awakened so roughly from their slumber. Caelum, on the other hand, was looking at his mother with an almost sorrowful expression, as if he knew what was to happen. Dumbledore picked the black-haired child up, ignoring his twin. "Let us go now, dear child, to your new family. Let's go, Harry James Potter."_

_Dumbledore paused as he was about to walk out of the Malfoy Manor," __**Obliviate**__." He said, pointing at Lucius, before repeating the spell, this time at Narcissa. He did not bother casting the spell at Draco. After all, he was only ten months old._

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a scream coming from the bedroom that Harry was currently occupying. The men ran into the bedroom just as Harry woke up, pale and sweating. He looked up at Lucius with tears flowing down from his eyes.

Lucius ran to his side, wrapping his arms around the crying child. No one spoke for a while, the adults waiting for Harry to calm himself down. When he finally calmed down, he wrapped his arms around Lucius, before looking up at him.

"…Daddy? Why do they hate me so much?" He asked, his eyes pooling with unshed tears.

Hearing the child call him 'Daddy' gave Lucius an idea on what to do but he put that thought aside, choosing instead to comfort Harry.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

I'm sorry if it's still a bit confusing :(

This story is on hiatus until I get a new laptop, but I hope this does not stop others from reading my story.

Please review!

_Dream's Kiss_


End file.
